Dark Lovers
by emeralddusk
Summary: Halloween casts its spell. Dark Halex.


Dark Lovers

_It's been a year since I've seen her...Held her hand in mine...kissed her soft lips...stroked her long, red hair...It feels like an eternity. I'll never forget that night...I can't forget that night...I won't let myself forget that horrid night...She wouldn't let me forget that horrid night. That night when everything turned into a nightmare._

Halloween was the night it all started; when the blood-crimson sky bled into utter darkness, the air was iced over with silence, and nothing was stilled. Alex and Harper were in the Latina's bedroom, trying to pick out costumes for the special night. "Try this one," the redhead suggested, waving her wand over er lover's body. Alex was consumed with pink, powdery light, which she felt change her body. Suddenly, the young woman looked down to see herself covered in a dark pink, skin-tight spandex tutu. The outfit was coated in glitter, coating her legs in light stockings, with her hair tightly pulled and oiled back into a perfect ballerina ponytail.

Alex walked over to a mirror, feeling the tights allowing her posterior to sway with every tiptoed step. "Oh my gosh," she exclaimed, turning around to look at herself. "What did you do to me?"

"Come on, it's cute," Harper giggled, admiring the view. "You make a hot ballerina." Alex put her hand on her hip, bit her lip, and studied the image before her eyes.

"You'll pay for this," the frilly girl declared, slowly, menacingly walking over to her lover. "You'll pay dearly..." Alex looked up, letting her eye liner and sparkles shimmer in the light of her room. The girl muttered something under her breath, then waved her wand over Harper. The redhead felt herself morph into something, then looked in a mirror. Harper saw the terminally tight min-puddle skirt, crop top, and boots Alex put on her. "...I look like a sumo wrestler Brittney Spears," the redhead exclaimed, looking at her girlfriend with pure disbelief.

"No, this is sumo wrestling Spears," Alex replied, waving the wand over Harper. The redhead watched her cheeks swell, her tummy widen and expand, her hair turn blond and grow, and her clothes seem to shrink until the skirt was like a diaper. "Now that's cute."

"Not funny," Harper giggled, smacking her massive belly.

"Here," Alex answered, sounding sympathetic as she waved the wand once again, returning Harper to her normal figure, and covering her in a black cat outfit. "This is really cute."

"Thanks," the redhead said with a chuckle. "You want another costume?"

"Sure," Alex said, pushing down on the tutu. "Not that I didn't make this work." Harper whispered some words, and gave Alex a pink bunny rabbit outfit. "We look like kindergartners."

"Eh, who cares?" Harper replied, looking at her costume, which looked like a pair of footy pajamas. "Come on, let's go trick 'r treating before it gets too late." Alex smiled, and followed her friend out the door and out onto the streets of New York.

The air was cool and crisp, and several other teens were out begging for candy (some just acting like idiots). "Which place gives out the best candy?" Harper wondered outloud.

"Usually the people whose houses have names," Alex answered. "Hey...who is that guy?" The two watched as a man with a mask that resembled Freddy Krueger, and a black suit and hat.

"Looks like a creeper," Harper nervously replied, trying to keep her voice down. "Come on, let's go." The two quickly turned around, and jogged off into another neighborhood.

"Excuse me," said a man, tapping Alex on the shoulder. The girls turned around, and saw the man they tried to escape. Harper felt her heart skip a painful beat. "You two wizards?" Alex grew uncomfortable. "There aren't too many of them out tonight...haven't you heard the rumors?"

"Who are you?" Alex demanded, her voice starting to grow hostile.

"That doesn't matter," the masked man answered. "The fact is, you two aren't safe outside on Halloween night...he's waiting."

"Who?" Harper insisted. "And why are you wearing that mask?"

"I'm not," the man answered. "...And he is a Feeder." Alex let out a deep, silent breath, sharing her thoughts with her girlfriend; _Feeders are supernatural creatures from the dark ages. There's only afew left, and they keep alive by feeding on wizards._ Harper swallowed hard, trying to keep her breath quiet.

"Sorry, dude," the Latina replied. "We're not into playing games." With that, the two turned around, and walked away. Suddenly, Alex felt a chill go through her entire body. "Whoa..."

"What's wrong?" Harper whispered, still uneasy.

"I don't know," the girl answered, clenching her shoulders to fight the chill. "I feel...tired..."

"Maybe we should head home," Harper suggested, her voice timid and worried.

"No,...I'm okay," Alex replied, trying to keep walking. "I...oh." The Latina dropped onto the ground.

"Alex!" the redhead shrieked, rushing over to her friend. "Alex, what's wrong with..." Suddenly, the girl felt an icy, stabbing pain in her upper back, and everything grew foggy. Then, in that instant, the mysterious man and Harper flew off into the night, leaving Alex alone.

_I have to find her...Have to save her...It's all my fault. _Alex continued on through the night, making her way to the small building. "Where is she?" the girl shouted, spreading her echo throughout the entire room. "So help me..."

"Alex," replied a familiar, chilling voice. "I'm here...I've always been here." Alex turned around, tears burning in her eyes.

"Harper," she whispered, too startled to breathe. Walking closer, the Latina felt herself tremble. "You're okay...You're alive."

"I've been waiting for you," the redhead answered, opening her arms. "I've been thinking about you so much." Alex slowly entered her lover's embrace, feeling only a shadow of the emotions and feelings she used to have with her.

"I'm so sorry I let him take you," Alex whispered, pressing her face into her girlfriend's coarsened red locks. "I wanted to save you so bad, I bled for it."

"Alex...he's dead," Harper answered, her grasp growing closer to her lover. "And I took everything from him..." Alex's eyes shot wide open, and she felt her body seize up in a giving agony. No longer able to stand, the young woman fell to her knees, gazing into her lover's eyes. It was like she was taking everything from her; Consuming he without even the slightest bit of mercy. The breath tore out of the Latina's throat, and Harper smiled a deep, malicious smile.

"And now I have all of you...forever, and for eternity, my love," Harper declared, sounding so intimate, so loving. "We'll never be apart...never divided." The girl stepped into the light; her once soft, creamy flesh had withered and rotted, her locks matted and shaded over. "Love me?"

"Always and forever," Alex answered, no longer able to think or breathe. "Always, Harper...always." Then, it all ended.


End file.
